unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclonic Magic
Overview This is a type of Elemental Magic, as a high level mastery requirement of the Wind branch. Little is known about specifically how to gain the ability to wield this form of magic as well as the history of it. A known fact is that this was discovered by a Human-Dragon hybrid named Madelyn Angela at an unknown time period. Cyclonic Magic can be used for many things including windless flight, knock back and just damage. A masterful user can control and summon Strong Hurricanes without taxing his/her magic. Depending on what kind of spell is used, there will be either no damage, minimally direct damage or very high environmental indirect damage. Harikēn is a spell that is an extreme, but good example of enviornmental indirect damage as the influences his/her surroundings and dealing damage not by the spell itself, but whatever it is enhancing/causing. However, the spell Tsuisutā is a good example of the direct damage. It deals damage directly from it's strong, gusty winds. An example of no damage would be Oikaze, which instead of doing damage; it taxes the targets movement based traits/stats. In Oikaze's case, it significantly lowers the target(s) speed and movement control. Strengths - Cyclonic Magic has a wide range of different spells - Versatile uses for each spell pertaining to multiple categories Weaknesses - Little is known about how to gain the ability to use this type of magic - Usually serves a good purpose only in combat related events - Can be taxing on user's magic supply and physical stamina if not used properly or learns and uses spells in large chunks Spells Harikēn(Hurricane) - Causes a hurricane of varying strength based on experience, willpower, environment, and other magical effects(barriers, shields, etc). Causes Variable Indirect Damage with environmental objects . Tsuisutā(Twister) - Causes a tornado/twister of varying strength based of the terms per the above. The only other difference is that it deals Fixed Direct Damage. Oikaze(Tailwind) - Significantly cuts the target(s) speed and movement control. Garefōsu(Galeforce) - Significantly reduces all movement based traits/stats of a target Kūchū fuyō(Air Levitation) - Allows User to Levitate/Hover a few inches to a couple feet off the ground based on experience and ability. Furaito(Flight) - Allows User to Fly several feet above ground based on the terms described above. Kūchū uzu(Aerial Vortex) - Summons a small vortex that deals both Variable Indirect and Fixed Direct Damage to multiple targets who are in the air. Hyōmen uzu(Surface Vortex) - Same as above, only for grounded targets Meso uzu(Mesovortices) - Significantly increases any Wind Branch magic's effectiveness, impact and duration as well as decreases the taxing of physical and magical stamina of the user. Nijū atsuryoku(Dual Pressure) - Applies High Pressure and Low Pressure to 1 target each. When in High Pressure, target is only allowed to use Aerial spells/magic/attacks. When in Low Pressure, target is only allowed to use Surface spells/magic/attacks. Taiki no ryūnyū(Atmospheric Influx) - By far the hardest to learn, most taxing on user and hardest to control. Allows user to control all atmospherically related events for a time based on stats/magical effects currently in effect/current magical ability/willpower. Notes This magic can be a Casting or a Weapon-based magic. Category:Magic